


Pretty Baby

by hexsigns, signifying_nothing



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sub!Hoseok, actual camgirl wonho, cam!sex, dick piercings, dom!hyunwoo, filth this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexsigns/pseuds/hexsigns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: so, hoseok does camshows.and maybe hyunwoo watches them.and maybe they decide to film themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi monsta x fandom my name is meghan and i am going to hell

Son Hyunwoo hated how much he had to travel for work, but it wasn't likely to change any time soon. That was the position he held in his father's company, flying far and wide to ensure that business deals went off without a hitch, even if he'd much rather stay in his house with his albino ball python he'd named Champ, and take his boyfriend out on dates now and then. He sighed at the thought of Hoseok, loosened his tie as he stepped into the entirely too large hotel room, but they always seemed to go overboard. He ordered some snacks from room service just to have something to graze on, took a quick shower while he waited for the food to arrive.

With the tray on the nightstand and his phone in his hand, he stretched out on his bed and sent a message to Hoseok before going ahead and attempting to start a video call on Skype. He adored his boyfriend, from his smile to his penchant for chokers to the way he dressed (or didn't dress), and he wanted to... well, take things to the next level. Somehow. They'd had sex a couple of times, and it had been... okay. He had a feeling that there was something Hoseok was keeping from him, but it wasn't as though he'd been entirely forthcoming with his own desires, either. Was it really his place to ask such a thing with as much as he traveled?

He supposed he would just have to suck it up and ask.

"Hoseokah," he pouted as the call finally connected, trying to angle the camera the right way to not give himself ten million chins, at least.

"Hyung!" Hoseok chirped, throwing himself onto the bed with such fervor that his laptop bounced. He offered Hyunwoo his best grin, wearing only a stretched-out white t shirt, a pair of designer brand white briefs, and a choker that had the nerve to have the word BABY in rhinestone letters across the front. "How was the trip hyung, did you sleep okay?"

Before meeting Hyunwoo, Hoseok hadn't had a boyfriend in a very long time. It made him a bit skittish, knowing that there was someone right there in person, to touch him and kiss him if he wanted them to. It was nice, but definitely not what he was used to at all. He was afraid it showed. Hyunwoo... Well. Hoseok had some secrets. Things he didn't want Hyunwoo to know about if he could avoid it, just because he was so afraid of what would happen to their relationship if he knew.

He wasn't sure if Hyunwoo would consider his livecam career cheating, but Hoseok really didn't want to find out. With a grin, Hoseok reached out to touch the side of his camera--it was a very nice camera, the one he used for work--and gave the illusion that he was trying to reach through and run his fingers through his older lover's hair.

"Hey," Hyunwoo said with a chuckle, his pout disappearing outright when Hoseok grinned at him like that. "I slept fine on the plane, thank you." He tilted his head like he would if fingers were actually catching in his hair, trimmed shorter than usual.

"That's a new choker," he noticed, his gaze lingering on it on his screen before darting back up to Hoseok's face. Given what Hoseok had been wearing when they'd hit it off at a club that Hyunwoo had invested in, he had some... ideas about what his lover might be into, but assuming things wasn't going to get them anywhere. "I should pick you up a couple while I'm here in London. Or maybe a collar..." Hyunwoo trailed off, looking thoughtful, though how he truly responded would depend on his boyfriend's reaction.

Hoseok bit his lip, unable to hide how pleased he was with that particular idea. He reached up to touch the choker he was wearing, fiddling with it like a flirtatious teenage girl would fiddle with her necklace or hair. "I'd like that, hyung," he said, trying very hard not to press his hips into the bed too obviously, like he was some kind of sex-fiend minx who couldn't go fifteen minutes without getting off (even if it was kind of true. especially when he was on camera. he had a recovery time that most people couldn't keep up with: it was why he was so popular, even if he never showed his face.)

"One of the big ones, with a d-ring."

Hoseok's fingers traced over his lips as he tried not to groan. Just the thought of Hyunwoo hooking his fingers through the d-ring on a collar, or hooking up a leash and yanking hard, was enough to make his cock twitch enough that he had to shift on the blankets to be comfortable. In his videos, Hoseok had to rely on a rigging system to choke him--it would be so, so much nicer if Hyunwoo could just grab onto the leather and pull until he was satisfied with the state of his lover.

(their sex had been all right, but not mind-blowing, despite the strength of Hoseok's feelings, and he had the distinct sinking sensation that it was mostly his fault: he got off on being watched first, on being utterly dominated. Hyunwoo, bless him, had his big, gentle hands all over Hoseok and while Hoseok loved that, he didn't know how to say anything without giving away his Very Secret extra curricular source of income.)

Hyunwoo smirked outright at Hoseok, and he smoothed his free hand idly down his torso to grope at his cock through his black boxer briefs."Mmn... You know just what you want, huh? I'll get you a pink one. Would you like a matching harness?" He licked his lips as he watched Hoseok shift around on the bed. He wouldn't be back home for a week, this was going to be torture. "And a gag for later on, hm?"

"Ah, hyeong," Hoseok whined a little, biting into his bottom lip and watching Hyunwoo--god, reach down. "Baby pink?" He closed his mouth around one fingertip and licked at it softly. "Mm, a matching harness in baby pink hyeong, so it matches my nipple rings." Hoseok sat up just enough to show off said rings, even though Hyunwoo had seen them a thousand times before: tiny silver hoops cinched closed with tiny pink hearts.

He ran his fingers over one nipple and made a soft sound, dropping his face into his free elbow and panting, because god Hyunwoo was watching him, he was watching and Hoseok wanted nothing more than to keep him watching until he came at least twice. He was at home--he had the supplies for it. He could fuck himself on any surface of his bedroom, had toys for all occasions and lightly soundproofed walls, so he could make plenty of noise.

Hyunwoo couldn't help but smirk—it was those very nipple rings that had tipped him off to just what Hoseok did to make money- something he'd done sometimes, himself, though he never showed his face either. Just the spaced out ladder on the underside of his length- incomplete, the last he'd filmed himself. "Shit, Hoseok... show me how you touch yourself when you think about me, baby," he said, his tone taking in a commanding edge even though they hadn't discussed safe words or dynamics or anything of the sort. But they would, at some point before he got home. Hyunwoo would make sure of it.

Hoseok whined with great petulance, sat up and put the laptop on a pillow against the headboard, angled the camera down so Hyunwoo could see: could see him squirming out of his underwear, spreading his legs and settling into the blankets. He was wearing a plug: Hyunwoo liked that, he knew he did, and while it hadn't been his intention to turn this into a cam session with his boyfriend, he'd maybe... Hoped for it a little bit.

"Hyeong," he breathed, licking at his lips, running his fingertips over them while his hand worked down his belly to cup his cock, already more than half hard. He didn't have any piercings but he was uncut: he gave a gentle tug and pulled back his foreskin, his tip pink and slick. "Ahhyeong, look, m'so wet already."

"You look delicious," Hyunwoo said with a moan, tongue pressed against the corner of his mouth briefly. "Which plug are you using? I bet you've had it in all day, haven't you."

"The, the fat one," Hoseok panted, running his fingertip over his slit, bouncing his weight against the bed, forcing the toy deeper. "The one that makes me gape." Hoseok could take a lot. Hoseok had toys the size of his forearm, thick and heavy and merciless. "Opens me up so good for you, hyeong."

Which was good, because Hyunwoo's cock was not small. Not as large as the biggest of his lover's toys, of course, but enough that he had to be extra careful unless his partner took precautions like Hoseok did. "I want to suck you off so bad..." In the meantime, he reached to shove his underwear down and stroke himself to full hardness.

Hoseok ran his finger hard over his tip, gasped in something like alarm as his second hand clenched down on his length. "Ah, I love your tongue," he brought his finger to his mouth and smeared saliva over the skin—rubbed his finger over his tip and jerked his hips up. "Oh hyeong. Please."

"Tie you up so you're at my mercy... what if all I do is use my tongue, babe?" He attempted to angle his phone so that Hoseok could catch a glimpse of just how hard he already was, too.

"No," Hoseok protested, squirming, letting go of his cock to sit on his hands and jerk his hips into nothing, tongue on his lips. "No that's so mean, so mean hyeong, d… Don't tease me."

Hyunwoo hissed out a curse, fingers flicking against the relatively heavy ring that punctuated the start of his ladder, the rest just barbells save for the last, another ring. "What, only using my tongue? Or do you not want to be tied up, should I just hold your wrists above your head?"

"I want it," Hoseok whined, opening his legs a little harder. "I want, you to hold me down, hyeong, tie my arms, ho… Hold my hips, fuck."

"Gonna get you a matching leash, too." The sight of Hoseok like this, the sounds he was making... Hyunwoo suddenly wasn't sure he'd last an entire week. "With some rhinestones on it... nn, fuck..."

"You know I like shiny things, hyeong," Hoseok said, clenching up and lifting, dropping his hips into the bed to press the plug in deep and heavy. "Like my nipple rings, like that, that ladder on your gorgeous cock."

"Yeah you do," Hyunwoo said with a bit of a smirk, and he grabbed himself hard at the base of his length. "Got a new set coming in that you'll like... they'll be nice and shiny for you." Hoseok was something of a magpie, really, but this wasn't the time to give him that nickname. "The studs look like pink diamonds, but they're nice and smooth. You can open up the box and disinfect them for me, hm?"

"Mmm, can I put them in, hyeong," he asked, tugging on his cock. "Can I suck your balls until they're all in, nice and tight and ready for me to suck them?" He reached down and leaned back—forced his hand under himself and grabbed the base of the plug and fucked himself with it, pulled enough to show off how wide he could open before letting it sink back in.

"Shit, yeah you can," Hyunwoo nearly gasped, thrusting shallowly up into his grasp as he watched Hoseok fuck himself with that wide plug.

"God, your cock," Hoseok whined, having to lean back onto his other arm, fucking himself, thrusting up into the air, his cock slapping against his belly. "Love it when you fuck my mouth hyeong, love it when you choke me, when you grab my head and push till I'm fuckin—fuckin gagging—" Hoseok lifted his hips to fuck himself down harder, faster.

"Mmn, you get so greedy for my cock, babe..." He bared his teeth- he hadn't brought lube, hadn't thought that they'd get into this sort of thing. He rather hated that he was so woefully unprepared, gentled his fingers to tease himself.

"Yeah," Hoseok pulled up nearly off the toy, mewled as he sank back down. "I love your cock hyeong, in my mouth in my, in my ass oh god—" he was moving harder, faster, dick bobbing against his stomach, leaving little wet smears on the skin.

"Mmn, keep talking to me, babe... tell me how bad you want it." It was egging him on, really, and he tried not to get off much when he was away from Hoseok. Usually. He came a lot anyway, didn't want to have to clean up, but... fuck. "Fuck."

"Want it so bad," Hoseok whined, pulling up, pushing down. "Want you on top of me, be, between my legs fuck hyeong, want your fat cock in my ass, want you to fuck me raw, till my cunt's all soft for you oh god, hyeong please, please."

"Ghh- Hoseok, babe..." He bared his teeth and angled his phone down to give Hoseok a good view of him cumming, making an absolute mess of his chest and stomach. "Ahh, fuck... fuck..."

Hoseok made a distinctly distressed sound—jerked his hips up, up, came in spurts on his belly and raked his fingers through the mess, grabbing the bottom of his cock and squeezing. "Hyun, Hyunwoo hyung, oh god."

"Wanna fill you up with my cum, babe," he groaned out, eyes closed most of the way as he visibly trailed his fingers through his own mess. "Mmmn... until your stomach gets all nice and tight..."

"Yes," Hoseok whined out, running his fingers over his stomach and length, trembling with oversensitivity and desperate want. He'd recover in about twenty minutes but for now he just wanted to bask in Hyunwoo watching him, really looking, since he couldn't touch.

"Want me to take it out hyeong," he asked, slowly getting up and turning around like he had so many times before for a nameless stranger on the other end of an internet connection. "Do you want to see my pretty cunt all pink and wet for you?" Hoseok would never let anyone else use feminine terms with him. He reserved those for people he really trusted with himself, trusted not to turn the words against him at any opportunity. Hyunwoo never would, he was sure.

He bent his arms under himself and gripped the base of the plug, watching himself on the desktop screen across the room to make sure Hyunwoo got the best possible view as he fucked himself with the toy, easing it out a little more with every pull.

When he finally got it all the way out he moaned loud and heavy, struggling to keep his hips propped up so his lover could see: could see the toy slip free, could see Hoseoks own fingers easing into the wide gape of his ass to feel out the warmth, the slow flow of the creamy lube he liked looking like cum as it dripped down his tight ballsac.

"Holy shit," Hyunwoo heard himself gasp, eyes locked on the crisp image of Hoseok teasing the thick plug out, pale fingers forcing his gape open to let the lube drip out lewdly. "Uhn fuck, babe..." He bit hard at his lower lip, cock giving a hearty throb, though he wouldn't be hard again for a good half an hour, at least. "You're so wet for me, babe, mm-"

"Yeah," Hoseok groaned, forcing his fingers in deeper, two from each hand as he fucked himself down slow, easy, getting hard as his rim clenched back up, skin wet with sweat and lube. "I'm always wet for you hyeong, always ready for your cock in me, god, wish you were here to fuck me, miss your dick in me, miss, miss -you- hyeong," Hoseok flushed, embarrassed with the sentiment but meaning it truthfully.

He eased over to where he kept his toys, pulling the box over. "Hyeong," he said. "I want to give you a special show. Wanna show everyone how much I always want you."

"Fuck..." Hyunwoo was fast approaching the edge of sensory overload, and it would have been worse if he was there with his lover, was able to fuck him slow and deep, let him feel every single piercing of his ladder. "Show me, babe. 'm almost hard again, just for you."

Hoseok gave a visible shudder, smiling into his arm as he pulled up one of the dildos--about the size of Hyunwoo, perhaps a touch smaller, with a ballsac and suction cup he used for gripping as he maneuvered, shifted onto his belly with his hands down the front of his body, able to hold the toy as he rubbed back against it. From this angle, most of the bed was visible, including the way Hoseok buried his cheek into the blankets, the way his back arched up tight when the lift and fall of his hips started to drop his weight onto the unforgiving toy, slick from the lube Hoseok had used earlier.

Once it was settled--once he could push down on it without his hands--he reached for another, and brought it to his lips to suck.

"Shit, babe-" Hyunwoo gritted his teeth and got his fingers good and slick with the mess he'd left on his stomach, fisted his hand around his cock and stroked himself back to full hardness, despite how sensitive he still was-  he couldn't help it, not when his lover was doing what he was doing. "You're so sexy, fuck..."

Hoseok whimpered: whined around the toy in his mouth. struggling to suction it to the headboard. Once he managed, oh, he gave Hyunwoo a show, something worthy of his lover, something he could remember, from the arch of Hoseok's back to the heave of his body when he gagged to the way he came with no touch at all, lips parted around the toy, body pushed down onto the dildo in his ass.

He pulled up to choke, cough, give a broken little -hyeong- when his belly hit the sheets and he rutted into them, sweaty and exhausted with the effort.

"Jesus-" Hyunwoo came at the sight of Hoseok coming undone and only stimulated by the toys, and he bared his teeth before collapsing bonelessly against the hotel bed. "Fuck, babe..."After a few moments, he sat up and made his way into the bathroom so that he could attempt to clean himself off, bringing his phone with him. "You're so hot..."

Hoseok whined, very much content to stay in bed., cleaning up be damned. "Would be hotter if you were home, hyung," he fussed, squirming deeper into the blankets before looking at his camera.

"...Will you really buy me a collar, hyung? And, and a leash and harness?" he tried not to sound too eager, not to sound too excited but he was so very excited, the thought of submitting to Hyunwoo completely just... wrecking him.

"I will," he said as he used a few tissues to clean up the mess instead of sloughing it all off in the shower. "I'll call the guy who made my leather and have him come over tomorrow, he can get it done for you before I get back, if I pay extra."

"Okay," Hoseok said, just watching the older man for a moment, something soft in his gaze. "Hyung?"

Hyunwoo lifted his gaze to the screen of his phone, smiled gently. "Yeah, Hoseokie?"

Hoseok flushed at the term of endearment; he was tickled pink that Hyunwoo would call him as such. It led to the errant wonder of what Hyunwoo would call him when they were in bed and Hoseok was wearing that collar, but that was a question for another time.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he admitted, wanting nothing more at that moment than to curl up with his lover and get some sleep.

"Come home soon, okay?" Hoseok said, knowing even as he asked that Hyunwoo would be home before he knew it--he wouldn't be gone that long, even if it felt like forever. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I will, Hoseokie." He hummed before blowing a kiss to his lover. "Sleep well, okay? I'll get ahold of the guy and set up an appointment, and e-mail you about it first thing in the morning."

~

Hoseok was extremely nervous about the man coming to the house--Joshua, Hyunwoo's email had said his name was. It wasn't that he was nervous about... Him being there, so much as he was just nervous about what Hyunwoo would think of it when he got home. The urge to please was not new, but having it applied so fiercely to his older boyfriend was definitely a little nervewracking.

Still.

He stayed very still for his 'fitting' and tried not to let the man's cool fingers tracing over his chest make him hard but it was difficult. Very difficult. He wasn't wearing a plug, but his ass clenched up tight out of habit: such stimulation meant sex wasn't far off.

Or maybe it just meant Hoseok was going to do a live recording after this and get off for people who would pay literally hundreds of dollars to watch him fuck himself with a dildo shaped like a dogs penis, knot and everything. (To be fair, that one had been a gift to his PO Box in town. He was just glad it had come wrapped up subtly, with five hundred dollars inside the card that came with it. One of the best gifts ever: people loved it. Loved typing _that's my pretty bitch_ into the chat and listening to Hoseok whine.  
He couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like for Hyunwoo to say that as he let the craftsman out of the house with a bit lip and a bulge in his sweatpants he couldn't quite hide. He nearly ran up to his room, booted up his desktop, positioned his camera, and settled down to give a show.

"Sorry for the unexpected recording, guys," he breathed, already pushing fingers into himself, rubbing at the tip of his cock for some sort of stimulation. "You would not believe what just happened to me."

Hyunwoo had just gotten settled into his room with an after dinner drink when the notification popped up that _someone_ was putting on a show. He smirked to himself and leaned back, took a slow sip of his whiskey while the stream loaded. Oh, this was going to be good. He still needed to figure out how to tell Hoseok that he knew about the whole camshow thing, that he wasn't upset about it... perhaps that would come in the phone call he made later on, because even though he was a bit too worn out for a video call, he still wanted to ask about the rest of his lover's day.

Because he knew what had just happened, but hearing about it and seeing how much it had affected his lover was so, so sweet.

Hoseok fucking himself on his fingers: described in detail his fitting, how the mans hands had been cool, how nervous he'd been baring his throat for a collar measurement.

"It, ah... oh, fuck, was so good, I can't..." he glanced at the chat: hhe had a few words flagged and he laughed, breathless. "Aah, you're so demanding, babe," he fussed, getting off his own fingers to grab for a toy instead. The dog toy: he was feeling particularly like a slut, so he suctioned it to the little horse he had and straddled it, fucking himself down onto it, panting, holding his cock as he sank down over the knot and started to jerk his hips back and forth instead of up and down, scrambling for the squeeze bulb with his free hand when he was close, so close. "Aah, ahohfuck, please, it--I'm--"

Hoseok came hard up his belly and squeezed the bulb, leaning back on the horse and holding his sensitive sac up as he rose up, let the toy slip out, and all the cum lube with it.

"Looks like a lot, right?" he whispered. "My Daddy comes more. Fills me right up, breeds me so good... He doesn't know. Doesn't know how I tell you guys how good he is to me, my sweet Daddy. He bought me a collar and a pretty harness. Mmm, it's baby pink. I'm tired though, so I'll show you later guys. Goodnight~"

Hyunwoo called Hoseok a little over an hour later, after he'd edged once or twice, and was settled fully into bed, eyes closed most of the way. "Mm, hey babe," he said as soon as the call was picked up on the other end. "How was your day? The appointment went well, right?"

"Yeah," Hoseok said, laying in bed with himself all tucked in tight and cozy. "He was really nice! Very professional, which was good." He turned over onto his side. "How long are you gonna be gone, hyung? Too much longer?" He wanted Hyunwoo to come home now, wanted him to be tucked into bed with him, even if this was his apartment, not Hyunwoo's.

"You should come and see me as soon as you get back."

"Of course I will, babe." He sighed gently- it was late, in London, compared to where Hoseok was at home. He didn't have any morning meetings the next day, at least, but he hadn't wanted to miss Hoseok's show in the first place. "I'll be home for at least a month, not much to do aside from a meeting once a week, so... I'll have all the time in the world to spend with you."

"Good," Hoseok said, hugging the phone against his face and curling up a little more tightly. "I'm not letting you leave my apartment, you know. You're going to be here for the entire month. Or I'll... be at your house. Whichever."

"Oh? So demanding, babe." Hyunwoo chuckled, stretching out his legs slowly. "But that's fine. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Lots of talking to do, too," Hoseok said softly, not wanting to get too... Intense about it, but a conversation needed to be had. It wouldn't be unpleasant!... He hoped.

They did have a lot to talk about, even if Hyunwoo disregarded the whole 'my boyfriend does cam shows' bullet point. "You're right, of course. Mmmh... will you sing for me? Doesn't have to be a full song or anything..."

"Mm, are you trying to fall asleep?" Heseok hummed, then sang: a quiet talent he didn't like to share because he sung in a high register, because his voice was sweet and lilting instead of strong and reverberating. But Hyunwoo loved to listen to him sing, and that was good enough reason for him.

Hyunwoo sighed happily as Hoseok began to sing, fell asleep before he was done, if his deep breathing and the lack of any responses were anything to go by—he apologized profusely when he woke up, a volley of texts and promises to make it up to his boyfriend.

Hoseok only sent back a decidedly amused emoticon, followed by rather racy selfies for the rest of the day. He didn't need Hyunwoo to make it up to him: only for him to enjoy it as much as Hoseok did. Being loved, that was. He sent a quick, silent snapchat of himself locking his cock into a pink, plastic chastity cage with the text, _waiting for you to come home~ i'll wear it till you get here._

Hyunwoo waited for everyone else to leave the meeting to send a silent snapchat back of the obvious bulge in his slacks, the hand not on his phone groping idly. _Look what you did_ , the text read.

Hoseok did wear the chastity cage until Hyunwoo came home. His body was nearly vibrating under the stress: showering had been torture, filming even more so. _Why can't we see you cum,_ he was asked.

 _I'll make it worth your while when I do,_ he promised, nearly crying with stress. Some of his viewers liked that. His wet, red eyes as he fucked himself but couldn't get hard, couldn't cum. But he'd promised himself he'd wait until Hyunwoo was home. No matter how torturous it was.

Hyunwoo stopped at his own place, picked up the package of his new piercings, the one that had all of Hoseok's new gear. He dressed simply and drove to his boyfriend's place, a fresh overnight bag slung over one shoulder, the boxes in his hands as he lightly knocked on the door with the toe of one boot. "Babe?"

Hoseok answered the door fully dressed, in (suspiciously baggy) jeans and a pale pink, old and comfortable button down. He smiled when he saw Hyunwoo, stepping back to let him in as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes where it hung loose and messy. "Hey," he replied, trying to ignore how he was lightly sweating, how he was so painfully aroused with nothing he could do about it.

"You look comfy," he remarked as he stepped inside, setting his bag down as the door closed and locked behind him. "You said there were things we had to talk about?"

"Um, yeah," Hoseok said, his cheeks flushed. "I mean, um." He couldn't focus. It was so hard to think when all he wanted to do was get fucked into next week, when he wanted that cage to be drawn off so Hyunwoo could stroke his aching cock, could make him cum with nearly nothing, god, he just--

He still hadn't finished his thought. His eyes were glassy.

"Hoseokie." Hyunwoo arched a brow, then canted his head to one side. "What are your safe words?"

"Sparrow," he replied, bright-eyed and shivering. "And, and Chainsaw." He hesitated only a moment, almost desperate to drop to his knees. "Please," he whispered, daring to sneak a peek at Hyunwoo's face through his hair.

Hyunwoo nodded, and he stepped forward to smooth his hands over Hoseok's shoulders before forcibly yanking the front of the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere- he would pay to get it fixed. "Pants off. Now."

Hoseok scrambled to do as he was told--fighting his way out of his jeans and boxers to show off his pale skin, hairless and pink at the groin, where that baby-pink chastity cage hugged his cock and ballsac. It was meant for long wear, it wasn't horrifically uncomfortable, but it had been nearly a week and it was becoming _agony_.  
He dropped to his knees and looked up at Hyunwoo's chest, eyes glassy and bright.

"That's a good boy." Hyunwoo eased a hand into Hoseok's hair, tugged just hard enough to watch the way his neck strained. "Where would you like for me to take care of you, hm? In your bed, right here on the floor? Or maybe I'll just bend you over one of the kitchen counters..."

"I," he started, closing his eyes. "Don't. Don't you want me to change your piercings, sir?" he asked, shivering violently, breaking out in goosebumps, his nipples hard. "Please, let... Let me show you, I'm, I'm _worthy_ , deserving."

The cage had felt like a punishment. A self-inflicted one, but a punishment none the less: he wasn't worthy of Hyunwoo, who was loving and soft and kind, who sacrificed for Hoseok, who took care of him even when he was bratty and ridiculous. He needed to prove it, because he was still convinced, on some level or another, that he was disgusting and unworthy, filthy for what he did for work and shameless, a horrific embarrassment to Hyunwoo like he had been to his family.

Hyunwoo's gaze softened for a moment, and he bent to pick up the box that had his new piercings in it. "Go disinfect them, hm? I'll join you in the bathroom in a moment." Hoseok had been nothing but deserving for as long as they'd been dating, even if he was bratty now and then- it was part of his personality.

Hoseok took the box with a not and a quiet yes sir before scrambling off towards the bathroom to do just as he was asked: clean the new barbels. They were beautiful, they matched his nipple rings and would hopefully match his collar and harness, also.

He was careful and meticulous: his focus narrowed entirely to his task as he sat on the floor beside the tub and lined up the clean barbels on the cool porcelain edge.

  
Hyunwoo stripped down in the meantime, and inside the other box was a slim black case lined with matching velvet, cradling the collar, harness, and leash inside, made to his specifications and Hoseok's measurements. He took a breath to steady himself and strode into the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yes sir," he replied, turning to look at his lover's stomach, getting up on his knees and taking the first ring, the bottom, in his fingers. He carefully popped out the captive ring and eased it out of Hyunwoo's skin--slid the new ring into place, and replaced the captive bead. He worked up slowly, carefully, and when he put the final ring through Hyunwoo's cock, he pressed a tender kiss to the hard crown, his eyes mostly closed. "Thank you sir," he murmured, sitting back down on his legs.

Hyunwoo bit hard at the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning outright, instead holding very still as Hoseok replaced each piercing in turn. "Close your eyes for me," he said, and once Hoseok had done so, he opened the case and turned to offer it out to his lover. "You've earned this. Open your eyes."

Hoseok closed his eyes when he was bid: and opened them the same, immediately tensing up, sitting up a bit on his knees and clenching his hands on his thighs. Oh god, there they were. There was the collar, the harness. Pale pink leather, smooth with gold details instead of silver.

"Oh," he whispered, staring, knowing that he was crying but not really feeling it. He looked up at Hyunwoo and paused his gaze at his chest. "Thank you so much," he whispered, hardly daring to lift the leather out of the case. "Please, please?" He sat up a little more, bent his head to offer the bare back of his neck.

Hyunwoo bent to pick up the collar, and he unbuckled it before carefully securing it around Hoseok's neck, making sure he could still fit one finger under it. They had the leash, he didn't need to choke his lover with the collar itself. "Stand up so I can put the harness on you."

Hoseok stood. Raised his arms for the straps, spread his legs for the buckles. When he was strapped in--cool metal to warm skin--he looked up at Hyunwoo's jaw, biting his own lip. "Can," he started, before pausing. "Will you. May I hug you?" He was almost positive he could. He just wanted to be sure.

"You may," he said, already opening up his arms for the hug. Hoseok threw his arms around Hyunwoo--one around his neck, the other around his chest and clutched him tight. He took slow, controlled breaths and tucked his head into Hyunwoo's neck--he was so grateful. So full of love.

"Thank you," he said, snuggling in a little closer. "Thank you so much, hyung. I love you."

Hyunwoo draped his arms warmly around his lover and pressed a few kisses to his hair, hands smoothing along his back. "I love you, Hoseokie." Anything was worth it to be able to have Hoseok in his arms.

"You make me feel so special," Hoseok whispered, trying not to shiver, not to cry. This wasn't the time or place for that talk. "You just. You make me feel so good, hyung." He pulled back and offered a teary little smile, wiping at his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm all right."

They could pause the scene for now- this was important. Hyunwoo smiled and kissed Hoseok sweetly, fingers lightly cupping his chin. "I'm glad that I make you feel that way, you deserve it."

Hoseok smiled--the goofy smile, the one that turned his eyes to crescents and showed all of his pretty teeth. "Mm." He didn't agree, sometimes, but he knew that Hyunwoo wasn't wrong, and that he wanted what was best for Hoseok as he'd shown, over and over again. Hyunwoo pressed a tender kiss to Hoseok's forehead, smoothed a hand fondly over his hair.

"Do you want to talk now, or wait?"

"I guess I kind of ruined the mood, didn't I," he said gently, flushed with embarrassment that wasn't quite... Truly embarrassed. More sheepish. "Let, let me get a shirt on or..." he hesitated when he took a step, sucking in a breath. The cage between his legs was dripping precum, his balls tender and swollen. He hadn't gotten off for a _week_.

"We have all the time in the world, babe." He glanced Hoseok over, gave him an encouraging smile.  "I don't want you keeping that cage on for too much longer, but... we should talk first, huh?"

"Okay," Hoseok nodded, face blushed as he grabbed for his ruined shirt, holding it closed around himself, trying to pull down the front at least enough to hide the pink plastic of the torture device he'd strapped himself into a week ago. "Okay, lets... Should we go sit down?" He motioned toward the bedroom, pursing his lips.

Hyunwoo nodded, closed up the case and followed Hoseok to the bedroom. He took a seat on the edge of the bed once the case was on the nightstand, offered his hands out to his lover.

Hoseok sat down beside him, swallowing hard. "Hyung, listen, I… I have. And it's." He took a deep breath. "I know I told you I do graphic design for a living, right, that's… I mean that's my career. That's one of the things that I do. The other..." He took a deep breath, tried to ready himself. Hoseok had a lot of complicated reasons for doing camshows, not the least of which was that he was desperate for someone--anyone--to appeal to his vanity. To tell him he was pretty, as it were. His older brother had always been the favored child and rightfully so--he was clever, handsome and capable, had a strong career and a family with the man he'd been dating since they were in high school. He was the reason why Hoseok wouldn't show his face in videos: if someone saw him, and mistook him for his brother, or vise versa, he might ruin him.

"I," he started, rather hating himself for saying I love you before getting a chance to get this off his chest. He didn't want this to be ruined by what he was about to say--  
"I do cam streams. All the time, almost... Almost every day." He could feel his eyes welling, kept them steady on the floor instead of their folded fingers. "People pay to watch me get off. That's how I make most of my money."

"...is that all?" Hyunwoo cupped Hoseok's face in his hands, tenderly brushed just under his eyes with his thumbs. "I figured that out a while ago. I used to do them too, a couple years ago... it's nothing to be ashamed of. And honestly... I like knowing that I have that effect on you, even if I'm halfway around the world."

Hoseok turned ashen white, and then flustered pink, smacking Hyunwoo's arms with his hands in protest, laugh-crying and rather hating himself for being so damned silly. "Hyeong," he fussed, pushing back his hair. "Hyung that's not--you--I mean--" he didn't even have a protest to make, not really. He was just... Relieved and embarrassed and--

"...you've watched me, hyung?"

"Mmhm. for... a long time, actually. Didn't know it was you at first when we started dating, but..." He kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "I only figured out it was you after the first time we slept together."

"Yah," Hoseok fussed, squirming, trying not to smile, unable to stop himself. "You're--you should have said, hyung, I. I'd have... I don't know, I'd have..." he trailed off, peeked at Hyunwoo through his bangs. "I'd have filmed myself just for you, hyung. No one else."

"You can do that sometime when I'm away, then." He ruffled Hoseok's hair affectionately. "How were you going to make it worth it for your viewers when that cage came off, hm?"

Hoseok blushed prettily. "What would you like to see, hyung? I mean if... If you were watching, what would you want to see? If you knew I'd been wearing this cage all week and you wanted to see me cum so hard I cried? Would you want me to jerk off, or fuck myself on a dildo or..." he paused. "Or would you want to see my Daddy fuck me like I always talk about?"

Hyunwoo's cock gave a telling twitch at that last suggestion. "The latter, of course." He smirked and gave the ring on Hoseok's collar a gentle tug. "Think of how much they'll love it."

Hoseok took in a sharp breath and smiled, wicked and pleased and absolute sin. "You should look through my face masks then," he whispered. "I don't want just anyone looking at your face, hyung." He leaned into the tug, arched his neck. "Let me set up the cameras? I'll edit it together later. Something special for the boys tomorrow, since I usually film on Saturdays."

"Just let me know when to start," he said as he got up, and he got his own harness and the riding crop out of his bag, buckled himself in, and went through the face masks- he picked a black and silver one that was relatively simple, all told, but it matched his gear.

Hoseok waited until Hyunwoo came in; dressed in his pretty pink leather and cage, wearing simple leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists for adornment and a soft, babypink neck wrap that covered his mouth and nose (but could easily be torn off, if Hyunwoo so chose) as he motioned the older man closer, laying back onto the bed.

"All the cameras are on, hyung," he said gently. The sun coming through the blinds diffused in a glow on his skin. "You know my words. I'm all yours." He winked. "You've seen me. You know what I like." Stretching. Being tied up. Choking, gagging, fucking two toys at once. Being good and being rewarded for being good. Hoseok was easy to please, as far as subs went: he wanted to be paid attention to. He wanted to be loved and be allowed to love in return.

"Mm... I do know how to do shibari," Hyunwoo said as he trailed a hand along Hoseok's side, arched down to kiss at his neck and jaw. "I brought good rope, too."  
"Oh, I'd like that," he breathed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. "Love that a lot." Hoseok was already trembling--shaking, the cage between his legs a heavy and painful weight as he opened his thighs wider, desperate for any kind of contact, any kind of... Touch.

Hyunwoo flicked a finger against one of Hoseok's piercings before pulling away to fetch the rope, in a pink just a few shades deeper than the collar and harness. "Face up or ass up?" he asked as he shifted back onto the bed. "This is the only choice you get today."

"Face up," Hoseok murmured, shivering at the touch to his nipple. "So you can see me cry when I cum, sir." He would, he knew. He was already so tender, his balls so sore and heavy. He would probably sob; it was going to be amazing.

"Mm... we'll start slow, then." Hyunwoo guided Hoseok to bring his arms together for the time being, and moved him to guide his arms to be folded together there, with his palms facing each other. He knew he had more than enough rope for a basic prayer tie, so that was what he went for, finishing in just under five minutes, checking the whole time to make sure it wasn't overly tight. He carefully guided his lover back down onto his back, his eyes dark. "Not too uncomfortable?" It was slightly thicker rope than what he would usually use for a prayer tie, but he hoped it wasn't too bad.

"It's comfortable," Hoseok promised, feeling very snug and safe as Hyunwoo laid him back. His heart was already starting to race, breath coming faster. Hyunwoo pulled down the pink material around Hoseok's face and let it rest around his neck, smiling down through the mask he was wearing. It was just another proof of his power in the situation: that he could be masked while Hoseok was bare and vulnerable.

"Good." Hyunwoo got off the bed just long enough to rummage around in Hoseok's box of toys for a weighted chain to clip to his nipple piercings, and a small pink plug that had a fluffy bunny-esque tail attached to it. He watched his lover's face as he attached the chain, got the plug slick with Hoseok's favorite lube before carefully sliding it in with no prior stretching. Hoseok stretched his neck and bit his lip and it was the prettiest thing Hyunwoo had ever seen. "I think you're about ready for your leash, slut," he drawled as he pulled it out of the case. "And to make use of that pretty mouth of yours."

Hoseoks entire body gave one great shudder as he squirmed on the plug. With his legs bent the way they were, he was kneeling just high enough that his calves burned and the tail wasn't touching the bed-- he was unable to get any additional stimulation, and it was so good, so _cruel_.

"Yes sir," he breathed, letting himself start to sink into the proper mindset: to please and obey, to perform to his masters--daddys--expectations and then some. He was already sweating, his entire body alight in response to the rasp in Hyunwoo's voice, the way he looked down at him. Hoseok tipped his chin up to offer the ring of the collar, his panting showing in the way the weighted chain shifted on his chest. He licked his lips, eyes bright and shining like marbles.

Hyunwoo clipped the leash on and wrapped the leash itself around his hand before tugging, pulling Hoseok bodily up onto his knees before bringing him level with his cock, the new piercings catching the light. "Get to work."

Hoseok made a soft noise of gratitude, kissing every individual piercing from frenum to base before sucking one testicle into his mouth and tonguing it softly, eyes half-open. He'd promised to do this while putting the barbels in, but... Hopefully Hyunwoo would be pleased that he remembered at all. He was sometimes very bad about things like that.

Before long he had all of Hyunwoo's cock in his mouth, his fingers delicately cupping his ballsac as he fought down his body's intense desire to gag while he held his breath for as long as he could to let Hyunwoo's length sit in his throat.

If Hyunwoo wanted him to gag, he'd make it happen. Hoseok had no doubt about that.

Hyunwoo groaned and thrust forward shallowly, though just enough to make Hoseok gag, and then he pulled back before he could heave too much. The hand not on the leash caught in his lover's hair, held him still as he thrust slow and steady.

Hoseok sucked softly, noisily. He squeezed down around his plug and oh, his cock ached, his entire body trembling with need but it was easy to ignore. Easy to ignore, because he could just focus on Hyunwoo, instead. Every little choke and gasp, every wet little noise as Hyunwoo's tip pressed past his gag reflex was enough to make Hoseok's head spin.

"Please," he breathed, when Hyunwoo pulled back far enough to rub his tip over Hoseok's soft tongue. "Oh please."

"Please what?" he asked as he tugged again on the leash, and he bit down on the inside of his cheek. He hadn't cum since that video call, had just practiced edging instead, and he was more than ready- but he was trying to save it.

Hoseok choked with the pull on the leash, gasping for air and finding only the girth of Hyunwoo's cock. He swallowed it down, body tense like he was going to retch before he got himself under control and slowly, slowly pulled back. The thick saliva from the back of his throat connected his slick lips and chin to the tip of his lover's length.

  
"More," he asked--whispered, begged.

"Are you already stretched out for my cock, slut?" Hyunwoo smirked, loosened his hold on the leash to start to lower Hoseok back down to the bed. "Or should I see how much of my hand you can take first..."

Hoseok fell back to the bed, squirmed uncontrollably as he slowly lost touch with what was actually happening. He was lost, in a warm, dark safe space with Hyunwoo as the only source of light. He felt... Pressed in on all sides. "I'm a good slut," he whispered, pupils blown wide open. "I'm, m'ready for your cock, sir. M'ready, please." He didn't know what Hyunwoo wanted to be called. He hadn't asked how to address him, he hadn't asked if Hyunwoo wanted him to be his good girl or his good boy. He couldn't quite find the presence of mind to panic about it.

"Push out the plug, then." Hyunwoo settled between Hoseok's legs, held a hand to catch the plug when it came free. He knew there were things that they hadn't gone over, but that was just fine. They had time. "My pretty slut." Hoseok made a noise suspiciously like a sob, braced his feet on the bed and twisted his torso, rolled his hips to work the plug free of his body. The soft fibers of the tail were just enough stimulation to make him shiver up in goosebumps, his nipples achingly hard as he loosened, clenched, loosened.

"Please," he gasped, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks when he finally, finally, pushed the toy out into Hyunwoo's hand, arms flexing against the ropes. He'd have indents for hours, bruises for days.

"That's my good boy," Hyunwoo said approvingly, and he tossed the plug aside before dripping lube onto his cock, not bothering to smooth it on, instead just lining himself up, his teeth bared. "Uhn, fuck..." He worked his hips forward slowly, one hand still holding the loop of the leash, rhinestones catching the light.

His grip was just enough to keep Hoseok breathless. Hoseok gasped for air with every aching push, moaning, mewling, thighs shaking hard. He fought to keep his thighs and calves pressed together like they were tied there, just to... Hold still. To make himself more usable for his lover. His tongue rested on his bottom lip, the pretty pink shine of his tongue barbel glinting bright.

Hyunwoo nearly hissed when he finally bottomed out, his stomach pressed up against the cage on Hoseok's cock. "My pretty boy... you've had that on for a long time, haven't you?" He reached for his riding crop with his free hand, let it trace over the chain hanging from his lover's nipple piercings, then brought it up to tease it against that tongue barbel.

"Yes sir," Hoseok said, offering his tongue for the crop, licking at the leather in delicate motions. "I, I promised I'd w... Wear it until you were ready to, to remove it, sir." Not exactly what Hoseok had said, but it was what he'd -meant.-

God, everything hurt but the pain was exquisite. His back ached, arms and legs throbbed, his cock hung in the cage, firm and dark with bloodflow, the opening at the tip smeared with precum, dripping. Hoseok was afraid of that crop coming down against his balls--afraid he'd find out what it felt like to cum with his cock soft, what it would feel like to absolutely lose his mind when he finally blew his load after a week of very strict abstinence.

The teasing of that chain across his nipples made him shudder. His entire body tensed up so hard he was almost convinced he might piss himself from the unexpectedly strong squeeze of his torso. Hoseok dropped his mouth open further to offer the rawness of his lips to the riding crop in Hyunwoo's very capable hand.

Hyunwoo was already close, between the sight Hoseok was, spread out and pale on the sheets with accents of pink and metal not and then, and the sounds he was making? God above. He thrust savagely as Hoseok mouthed at the riding crop, and after a few moments he pulled it back, carefully forced the top of it through the opening at the end of the cage to rub the leather against the wet, dark skin of Hoseok's tip. "Beg for it if you want to be allowed to cum, slut." 

Hoseok cried out in something close to pain, throwing his head back and writhing, jerking his hips while at the same time struggling valiantly to hold still when the leather smoothing over the soft tip of his cock felt like being dragged over hot coals. "Please," he choked and finally, there they were, the tears he'd promised. His cheeks were red, his eyes wet and his lashes stuck together as he looked up at Hyunwoo and saw not his lover, but the master he was in that moment.

Hoseok was totally, totally gone.

"Please, please maste-- Master I've been so good please, please have mercy _please_ it hurts, it hurts," it did hurt. It hurt so badly but Hoseok loved it, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. He'd have taken his picture and taken it off, maybe pushed it back on when Hyunwoo was due back but it was more than that, so much more.

Somewhere in his mind, Hoseok knew he had to look absolutely hideous. Crying like an upset child, red faced and red nosed, trembling with effort to keep from moving. Somewhere in his mind, Hoseok wondered how anyone could love him after seeing him like this--a state a previous lover had called his natural state, like a sow in a breed barn.

While it might have been true, Hoseok also knew Hyunwoo cared for him much, much more than that. So much more.

"Please, please take it off, please, I've been a good boy, please, please let me touch myself, please let me cum," he looked up at Hyunwoo through his tears and fell in love with him all over again, just like he had across the distance of that erotic club they'd met in.

The last thing that Hyunwoo ever wanted to do was make Hoseok cry, yet there they were in the middle of a scene with Hoseok near sniffling as he begged. Hyunwoo's heart clenched, but now wasn't the time to be his usual soft self. Instead, even as he kept thrusting shallowly, he carefully worked his lover's cock free of the cage, then stroked him gingerly with the hand that had been holding the crop, "Cum for me, pretty little slut," he commanded, his own body more than ready- but he'd put Hoseok first since they'd met, really, and that wasn't likely to change.

Hoseok wailed--threw his head back, all but screamed as he came in heavy spills over his belly, his cock mostly soft, his balls pulled up tight. He sobbed, strained hard against the ropes and squeezed down around Hyunwoo's cock, riding against his hips, jerking back and forth.

God, he wept, hair sticking to his tears and sweaty cheeks, his legs shaking as they dropped, as he dropped, down to the bed, eyes mostly closed, pupils dilated, breath low and heavy in his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, gaze distant and unfocused. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hyunwoo buried himself deep as he came- and came, and came, and he arched to mouth at the line of Hoseok's jaw. "Such a good boy for me, always so good..."  
For a few moments Hoseok was content to lay there, basking in Hyunwoo's weight on top of him. But after a while he whined, wanting to wrap his arms over Hyunwoo's shoulders, to hold on to him, unable to do so and he fussed quietly, mouthed at Hyunwoo's hair and forehead where he lay settled on top of him.

"Hyeong," he complained softly, squeezing his thighs on either side of Hyunwoo's hips.

"Nnh..." Hyunwoo lifted himself up and quickly unknotted the rope, cast it aside so that he could rub the circulation back into them but Hoseok wrapped his arms over Hyunwoo's shoulders instead--rubbed at them and in the process got feeling back into his fingers as he squeezed and kneaded and clung. He hummed in contentment, kissed Hyunwoo's cheeks and lips.

"Love you," he murmured softly, nuzzling against his hair. "I love you, hyung."

“Love you, too,” Hyunwoo said, kissing Hoseok's cheek and the corner of his mouth, more than content to lay there until they fell asleep, and even later than that. There was more they had to discuss but for now he was only concerned with evening out the shudder of Hoseok's breathing, with kissing away the last of his tears and enjoying the silly little giggles that came when his lips tickled against Hoseok's long eyelashes. The soft, supple color of that collar around Hoseok's pretty throat made a beautiful accent to the pink of his cheeks, the red of his lips, the dark of his eyes. “My pretty baby.”

Hoseok smiled a secret smile, and tucked himself a little deeper into the sheets. “We're not gonna be able to put up that session, hyung,” he said. “It has my face in it.”

“We're just going to have to film again, aren't we," Hyunwoo hummed, tickling his fingers up Hoseok's pale side. "Such a tragedy, I know.”

 


End file.
